Kingdom hearts 2 La parodie
by Elyon64
Summary: Encore une parodie déjantée, cette foisci c'est au monde de Kingdom Hearts 2 que je m'attaque niark niark! et à ses pauvres personnages qui n'ont rien demandé... Donc cette parodie retrace toute l'histoire du deuxième opus de la saga! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Non ne vous enfuyez pas !! Restez encore un petit peu avec nous, si vous avez cliqué sur le lien de cette parodie c'est parce que vous deviez la lire, c'est votre destin Jack !

Hum… Reprenons, Mesdames et Messieurs bonjour (ou bonsoir selon l'heure à laquelle vous aurez eu la poisse de tomber sur cette fic), bienvenue dans le merveilleux monde de Square, Disney & co ainsi que tous leurs personnages shootés au kerozen, remixé par Cry et Elyon. Ceci est donc une parodie (vaut mieux le préciser au cas ou…) du deuxième opus de Kingdom hearts et le résultat du mélange d'idées de deux cerveaux complètement déglingués et de leurs références en tout genre ! Enjoy )

Notre histoire commence dans une petite ville composée de 2 rues, 4 habitants et un tramway (d'une grande utilité ça va de soi…) où vivent nos chers protagonistes. Une petite équipe composée de 3 garçons : Roxas le héros au look fashion, Pence le petit gros, Hayner le faux leader et une fille Olette qui marque par son incroyable conversation… Tous s'amusent et mangent des glaces à longueur de journée dans leur petit village (doux euphémisme) de Twilight Town. Mais leur vie va bientôt être bouleversée par l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages : les MIB de l'organisation 13…

TWILIGHT TOWN :

Roxas s'éveilla brusquement dans sa petite chambre de son petit monde. Avec une très petite mine.

Roxas : Ca alors, encore ce rêve…

Jour n°1

_Le repaire :_

Hayner : Quand même on a trouvé un super repaire, bien planqué dans les 15 m² que font notre ville !

Olette : Hahaha ! (regard vers Roxas) Roxas quelque chose ne va pas, tu as l'air songeur ?

Roxas : Gné ? Non c'est juste qu'en ce moment, je fais des rêves étranges…

Olette : Quel genre de rêves ?

Roxas : Et bien c'est toujours autour des mêmes personnages, une espèce de garçon qui chausse du 85 coiffé comme un dessous de bras accompagné d'un canard exhibitionniste et d'un chien bi-neuronal…

Hayner : …

Pence : Vous savez quoi, en ce moment il paraît qu'il y a des malfaiteurs en ville qui volent les gens, et Seifer nous a accusés !

Olette : C'est injuste !

Hayner : Oui ! Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de piéger ces malfaiteurs !

Pence : Ah ! Regardez ! On nous a volés aussi ! On nous a pris nos XXXX.

Hayner : Nos XXXX ?!

Olette : Mais pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à dire le mot XXXX ? Ca alors !!

Roxas : Ils n'ont pas seulement volé l'objet, ils ont aussi volé le mot !

Ramzy : Ce mot, nous ne le connaissons pas ! Ni vous, ni nous !

Eric : Et nous allons essayer de le trouver…

Eric & Ramzy : Ensemble !!!

_En ville :_

Roxas : Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas nous qui avons volé les XXXX !!

Caissière (mode prof de SVT) : Jte crois pas.

Roxas (s'adresse à un autre marchand) : Monsieur, vous, vous me croyiez ?

Commerçant : J'ai perdu mon chat…

BAAAAM (bruit de Roxas qui se casse la gueule).

Roxas : Mais c'est pas vrai ils sont tous barges dans cette ville ! Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Hayner : Allons voir Seifer !

Olette : Oh regardez ! Un juke-box ! Ils passent une drôle de musique…

Juke-box : It's a smaaaaaaall world after aaaaaaall!

Tous : --

_Place des fêtes :_

Hayner : Place des fêtes, place des fêtes, y a même pas une bonne discothèque… Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des abrutis dans cette ville ! Oh tiens Seifer…

Seifer (chante) : Quand je smurfe sur mon flex ! Ha !! C'est vous !! Bande de voleurs !

Roxas : Sympa ton bonnet…

Seifer : Ne change pas de sujet ! Rendez-nous nos XXXX !

Hayner : Arrête de balancer des fausses rumeurs Seifer ! On a rien volé !

Seifer : A d'autres ! Vous allez me faire croire quoi ? Que c'est cette espèce de monstre en pyjama blanc qui nous a volés ?!

Roxas : Ha !! Le voleur !!

Et Roxas se lança à la poursuite de l'étrange être tout de blanc vêtu. Il aboutit devant le château hanté de la ville.

Voix Off : Bienvenue dans le manoir hanté mouhahaha ! Vous n'en sortirez jamais !!!

Roxas : Oo

3 têtes chantantes : When the crypt goes creak,

And the tombstones quake.  
Spooks come out for a swinging wake.  
Happy haunts materialize,  
And begin to vocalize.   
Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize.

Roxas : Quel étrange hymne… Bah faut que je me concentre sur l'autre machin !

Et Roxas commença à taper frénétiquement sur l'étrange créature… En vain.

Roxas : Gnéhé !! Ca marche pas !! Non mais quelle idée aussi de me donner une arme pareille, on dirait la BIIIIIIP du grand schtroumf ! Non franchement, le struggle je pense que je pourrais pas trouver plus ridicule comme arme !!

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH (lumière divine)

L'arme de Roxas se transforma.

Roxas : Hein ? Une clé ?? Non mais c'est quoi cette blague ??! Pourquoi pas une flûte à bec aussi ! Je vois que l'auteur ne manque pas d'humour…

Mais il ne se doutait pas à quel point…

3 têtes chantantes : Trouve la clé, trouve la clé, trouve la clééééé ! Grâce a elle, grâce à elle comme la vie est belle !!!

Roxas : …

Et Roxas recommença à bourriner.

Roxas : Mais c'est que ça marche cette fois !!

L'ennemi fut vaincu et Roxas put récupérer les XXXX euh pardon les photos !

Roxas : J'ai gagné !

3 têtes chantantes : On est les champions ! On est, on est, on est les champions !!!

Roxas : --'

_Repaire :_

Olette : Regardez, c'est quand même étrange, sur toutes les photos volées il y a Roxas.

Pence : Peut-être que quelqu'un voulait kidnapper le vrai Roxas !

Hayner : Qui voudrait de lui ? Même Doc Gyneco à une tension plus élevée que la sienne !

Olette : Peut être que c'était un paparazzi qui a confondu Roxas avec une super célébrité !

Roxas : Toi tu as bu de l'eau de mer…

Hayner : Forcement avec toutes ces glaces à l'eau de mer qu'on mange à longueur de journée, on en devient complètement taré, genre « youpi ! On va revoter Bush ! ».

Tous : ………

Jour n°2

Roxas (se réveille) : C'est pas vrai encore lui !! On peut même plus dormir tranquille maintenant…

_Repaire :_

Pence : Dites, vous croyez qu'on sera toujours amis ?

Hayner : Non.

Roxas : Ca a le mérite d'être clair…

Hayner : Ce serait un peu déprimant si je devais passer ma vie avec la même bande de déb… D'amis… C'est vrai, il faut rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ! D'ailleurs, ça vous dirait pas d'aller à la plage ? On a passé tout l'été ici, ce serait sympa non ?

Olette : Mais on est fauché !

Hayner : Je m'en charge !

_Centre-ville :_

Roxas : Des petits boulots ? C'était ça ton idée ?!

Hayner : Quoi, t'es trop feignasse pour pouvoir faire un effort ?

Pence : Combien il nous faut ?

Hayner : La place est à 800 munnies…

Olette : Ca fait 3200 munnies.

Hayner : Mais il nous faut au moins 300 munnies en plus par personne pour acheter des gaufres à l'eau de mer, ce qui fait ?

Olette : 4400 munnies.

Pence : Il faudrait prévoir un peu plus, environ 600 munnies supplémentaires…

Olette : 5000 munnies !

Hayner : Le compte est bon. Rendez-vous à la gare !

_Quelques heures plus tard à la gare :_

Hayner : C'est parfait, on peut y aller ! Tiens Roxas, je suis d'une grande logique donc je te donne le sac de munnies et je pars devant avec les autres.

Roxas : Ok. (avance et se casse la gueule) Aieeee !

C'est alors qu'il aperçoit un homme étrange habillé en noir.

Roxas : David Copperfield !!!!

BAAAAM (bruit du gars en noir qui se casse la gueule).

Hayner : Roxas ! Dépêche-toi !

Roxas : J'arrive ! C'est juste l'homme qui… Ben où est-ce qu'il est ?

Hayner se posta devant le guichet.

Hayner : Quatre tickets s'il vous plait ! Roxas amène l'argent !

Roxas : L'argent… Oh… Mais… OH !! Je l'ai plus !! C'est l'homme en noir qui a du me le voler !

Olette : Qui ça ?

Roxas : Ben l'homme qui était là, avec le manteau de matrix, vous… Vous l'avez pas vu ?

Pence : Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte… Ecoutez-le, il délire…

Roxas : Si, même qu'il m'a dit d'une voix grave « Ressens-tu Sora ? » mais moi je sais pas qui c'est ce Sora et même que…

Olette : Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête les glaces à l'eau de mer…

Roxas : Et puis le sac a disparu…

Hayner : Bon c'est bon, on laisse tomber ! Venez, on va s'acheter des glaces à l'eau de mer.

Olette & Pence : Surtout pas !!

Roxas : Je suis une fougère.

_Ailleurs :_

Homme en noir (secouant la pochette de munnies) : C'est si dur que ça de créer une plage ?

Un homme/momie aux bandelettes rouge contemplait l'écran de ses ordinateurs.

Homme en rouge : On ne doit pas étendre leur monde…

Homme en noir : Leur monde a la taille d'un terrain de foot, ils vont finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose !

Homme en rouge : Hum hum…

Homme en noir : Et qu'est-ce que je fais de cette pochette ?

Homme en rouge : Hum hum…

Homme en noir : Vous m'écoutez ?

Homme en rouge : Chut !! Je suis en pleine partie de Counter-Strike, tu me déranges !

Homme en noir : --

To be continued… /mode suspense on

Voila la première partie de cette fic! J'ai décidé de poster ça après ma parodie de Star Wars, histoire de voir si elle marchera aussi bien !! Je déciderais après si je la continue ou pas !

Laissez moi vos impressions !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Je ne pensais pas en avoir si vite ! Mais à cause de vous je suis obligée de continuer maintenant… Si je deviens une no-life, je saurais à qui m'en prendre !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'en ai enfin fini avec Roxas (il était temps !), cette partie du jeu est vraiment bien chiante !

Donc voilà un chapitre toujours aussi déjanté, toujours bourré de références en tout genre (De Gad Elmaleh à Banal Fantasy en passant par Star Wars), si vous ne comprenez pas tout, dîtes vous que c'est normal !

Et surtout laissez-moi vos impressions !! Sinon je retiens Roxas en otage. Et je le rends pas. Na.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------Jour n°3------------

Pence et Olette se promenaient tranquillement dans le merveilleux centre-ville (2m²) de Twilight town.

Olette : Salut Roxas !

Roxas : Tiens Bonjour !

C'est alors que Olette et Pence se figèrent étrangement.

Roxas : Gnéhé ? Youhou ! Pourquoi vous bougez plus ? Et l'auteur, t'as appuyé sur Start ou quoi ?

Une fille apparut alors de nulle part.

Naminé : Niaaaaaaa ! C'est lui !! Oh je te touche !! Jte fouille !!! Jt'ébourriffe ! Jte pousse !!!

Roxas : Eh ! Mais elle est pas bien elle ! Qui es-tu ?

Naminé -- s'enfuie en courant-- : Niahahaha (rire de cruche).

Mode Pause désactivé.

Olette : On se demandait si tu voulais faire les boutiques avec nous.

Roxas : C'était quoi cette cruche ?

Olette --larmes aux yeux-- : Ouinnnnnn !!! --part en courant--

Roxas : Hein ? Mais je parlais pas d'elle ! Remarque…

Pence : Ah ben bravo ! T'as encore fait pleurer Shinobu !

Roxas : Shinobu ? Encore une référence bizarre de l'auteur… Bon je vais faire un tour, je vous rejoindrais quand elle sera calmée…

Place des fêtes :

Roxas : Super, Seifer et compagnie… Toujours là.

C'est alors qu'apparut un autre des étranges êtres blancs.

Seifer : Encore eux !!! On s'en charge !

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu mettre en pratique leurs supers techniques, ils furent figés.

Roxas : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Quoique la situation est plutôt pas mal… --sort un stylo rouge et commence à gribouiller sur le visage de Seifer-- Héhéhé !!

Mais le décor changea et Roxas tomba dans un trou noir.

Roxas : AHHHHHHHH !

Avant d'atterrir sur une plate-forme.

Roxas : Aie !! Où est-ce que je suis ? --regarde le dessin sur la plate-forme--. Tiens c'est encore le garçon porc-épique que je vois en rêve !

Voix Off : Roxas tu dois avancer, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps, dépêche-toi ! Prends ton temps !

Roxas : Comment se fait-il que j'arrive à entendre une voix-off ?

Trois armes apparurent, une représentant la magie, l'autre l'attaque et la dernière la défense.

Voix Off : Choisis une des trois armes, attention ton choix sera décisif pour…

Roxas --avance sans hésiter-- : Je prends l'attaque.

Voix Off : Es-tu bien sur de ton choix ?

Roxas : Ben ouais, le mieux c'est de bourriner ! Oula… Je sens les ondes de l'auteur m'influencer dans mon choix Oo !

Après d'autres niveaux passionnants, agrémentés de la voix off, notre héros dut affronter le géant vert… version blanche. Après un combat acharné (à force d'appuyer sur triangle) Roxas est de retour à Twilight Town.

--- Jour n° 4 -----

Roxas : Wow ! Le dernier passage est passé super vite non ?!

Elyon (l'auteur) : C'est parce que ma dernière sauvegarde reprenait au concours…

Roxas : Très bonne explication…

Place des fêtes :

Arbitre : Et aujourd'hui notre graaaaaaand concours de Struggle !!

Roxas : Hein ??!

Arbitre : Oui c'était ça ou un concours de singstar…

Roxas : Dieu soit loué…

Note pour plus tard, introduire un mode pourri avec des chansons…

Arbitre : Et pour notre premier combat, Roxas contre son meilleur ami Hayner !!

Hayner : Qui a dit que c'était mon meilleur ami ?

Roxas : ……

Arbitre : Je vous explique les règles, vous devez vous taper dessus et le vainqueur ultime rencontrera Setzer !!

Roxas : Et on gagne quoi ?

Arbitre : Un super prix !!

Roxas : Permets-moi d'en douter… M'enfin, que le combat commence !

Après un intense combat dont le but était de récupérer des espèces de bulles colorées (des bubulles, des bubulles !!!), Roxas sort vainqueur et s'apprête à affronter le redoutable Vivi !

Roxas : C'est pas vrai, pourquoi je dois affronter une décoration d'halloween ?

Vivi : Hé hé hé… ROOOOOOXAS !

Roxas : Oo

Dans les tribunes :

Hayner : Depuis quand Vivi est aussi balèze ?

Olette : Depuis qu'il boit du actimel tous les matins.

Tous : …

Un autre combat intense à alors lieu, et Roxas se rend compte que quelque chose cloche chez Vivi, il s'apprête à l'achever, mais tout le monde se retrouve à nouveau en mode freeze !

Roxas : C'est pas vrai encore ! Je lag ou quoi ?

Un homme en noir apparaît.

Roxas : C'est le David Copperfield de l'autre jour !!!

BAM (bruit d'Axel qui se casse la gueule).

Axel : Roxas, tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ?

Roxas : Une espèce de clown aux cheveux orange… Hisoka !!!

Axel : … C'est moi, Axel !

Roxas : Axel Red ?!!! J'ai tous tes albums !!

BAM (bruit d'Axel qui se recasse la gueule).

Roxas : Et pourquoi je dois encore battre ces machins blancs !! Avec cette clé ridicule ! Y en a marre à la fin !! --balance la clé--

Mais celle-ci réapparaît instantanément, en pleine poire.

BANG (bruit de Roxas qui s'assomme).

Roxas : Je trouve ça très drôle… Non mais vraiment, très spirituel !

Axel : --hausse les épaules-- Tu dois venir avec moi Roxas, ensemble nous ferons de grandes choses !

C'est alors qu'un autre personnage apparaît, entre plein de lettres vertes.

Homme en rouge : Néo euh pardon Roxas, tu dois rejoindre la matrice !

Roxas : Il dit qu'il est pas intéressé.

Axel : Non Roxas, rejoins-moi à moi ! Nous avons la Playstation 3 et plein de RPG !

Roxas : Ah ça commence à m'intéresser…

Homme en rouge (Diz, ça ira plus vite) : Non ! Nous avons un abonnement illimité à la chaîne XXL et une fontaine à chocolat !

Roxas : Bon je crois que j'ai trouvé mon maître…

Axel : Non Roxas ! Nous avons aussi l'intégrale des mangas Tsubasa reservoir chronicle et Vampire Knight !!

Roxas : M'en fous, je suis pas l'auteur moi…

Axel : Erf…

Mais soudain le monde reprit son rythme habituel et les deux hommes disparurent.

Roxas : Mais attendez !!!!

Arbitre : Roxas gagne à nouveau le combat !!

Roxas : Pour une fois que c'était intéressant…

D'autres combats s'enchaînent de nouveau et Roxas sort victorieux.

Arbitre : Voici ton cadeau !!!

Roxas : … Une ceinture ? C'est… original… Et un trophée en plastique… Non sérieusement vous avez eu ça dans un Kinder Surprise de Pacques ?

Sur le toit :

Roxas : Pff, et dire que j'aurais pu avoir une fontaine de chocolat… -- s'énerve sur le trophée-- Oups cassé…

Olette : Oh ! Tu as décroché les pierres pour nous, comme c'est gentil !

Roxas : Hum ouais…

Olette : Regardez !! Elles reflètent la lumière du soleil !!!

Hayner : C'est fantastique en effet…

Olette : Regardez ce que j'ai amené --sort quelque chose de ses vêtements--

Pence : Des glaces à l'eau de mer !!! Quelle surprise !!

Roxas: ... Mais comment t'as fait pour les trimbaler dans tes poches tout ce temps ??!! Oo

Olette: ... Bah euh ...

Roxas : Pourquoi notre vie est-elle aussi passionnante ? -- se lève --.

Pence : Attention de ne pas tomber.

Roxas : Ca va, je ne suis pas aussi déb… WOAAAAAAHHH !!

Quelque part ailleurs :

Selphie : Kairi attends-moi !!

Kairi : Pourquoi est-ce que tu me colles toujours ?

Selphie : Hein ?! Dis, ça te dirait d'aller sur notre île aujourd'hui?

Kairi : Laisse tomber… Tu te souviens des garçons qui étaient toujours avec nous ?

Selphie : Riku ?

Kairi : Ouais, et il y en avait un autre aussi, mais j'arrive plus à me rappeler son nom… Enfin j'ai aucune envie de retourner sur notre île…

Selphie : Pourquoi ça ?

Kairi : J'ai peur qu'il soit là-bas…

--voix off de Roxas : Allo allo ? --

Kairi : Tiens, j'entends une voix ? Laguna ?

--voix off de Roxas : Tu es la fille qu'il aime ! --

Kairi : Le pardon ?

Selphie : Kairi, tu parles toute seule…

Kairi : Chut, je crois que je communique avec les extraterrestres !!!

--voix off de Roxas : Le garçon porc-épic !--

Kairi : Oui je me souviens de son nom !!! En plus cet abruti m'a volé mon porte-bonheur !

Kairi et Roxas en cœur : Sora !!

Toujours ailleurs mais autre part… (admirez la puissance narrative) :

Diz : Il s'est produit une connexion entre Kairi et Roxas et cette connexion a affecté Sora. Tu comprends ?

Homme en noir : Non. Et je m'en fous.

Diz : … J'aimerais savoir… Qui es-tu ?

Homme en noir : Je suis ton pire cauchemar !

Diz se retourna en sursaut.

Diz : Chuck Norris ??!!

BAM --bruit de l'homme en noir qui se casse la gueule --

Homme en noir : Non, mon nom est Ansem !

Elyon (toujours l'auteur) : Je t'avais pas tatanné dans le premier épisode ?

Ansem : --smile-- I'm back !

Diz : …

Ansem : Ok je la refais… -- smile-- Je suis de retour !!!

Cry (coéquipier de l'auteur) : Pour nous jouer un mauvais tour !!

Diz : ... C'est qui ce clampin encore ?!

-------- Jour n°5------------

Roxas : Je peux pas faire de rêves normaux pour changer…

Au repère :

Olette : Il faut qu'on fasse cette rédaction ! Quelqu'un a une idée de sujet ?

Hayner : Le prof nous a laissé le choix… Pffou !

Pence : Et si on parlait des 7 mystères ?

Roxas : C'est quoi ça ?

Pence : Ben il se passe des trucs bizarres, genre pourquoi notre centre-ville fait 2m², pourquoi on voit jamais d'adultes, pourquoi le monte-charge du livreur est toujours dans la rue alors qu'on vient juste de le monter, où comment ça se fait que le même skate apparaît à chaque écran de la ville !

Olette : En effet c'est étrange !

Pence : En plus les transports sont gratuits en ce moment !

Roxas : Et personne n'a eu l'idée d'aller à la plage aujourd'hui ?

Tous : …

Olette : Je pars acheter des glaces !

Roxas : Je crois que ça répond à ma question…

Une fois à la gare, nos chers amis embarquent dans le train vers la ville d'a coté.

Olette : Le petit traiiiiin qui m'emmène chaque matin loin des chagrins !

En ville :

-Mystère n°1 :-

Roxas : Alors voyons ça !

Pence : Apparemment le nombre de marches n'est pas le même quand on monte que quand on descend.

Roxas : Y en a 16…

Pence : En fait c'est Raijin qui sait pas compter…

Roxas : Tu me rappelles pourquoi je vous ai suivi ?

-Mystère n° 2 :-

Roxas : Tiens, des balles qui sortent du mur ? WAHHH ! Mais ça m'agresse !! -- avance vers le fond du mur et appuie sur le bouton -- Mais où ils sont allés chercher ça les scénaristes ??

-Mystère n° 3 :-

Roxas : Vivi ? C'est sur que c'est un mystère à lui tout seul mais… WAHH ! Plein de Vivi partout !!!

Vivi : Mr Anderson !

Roxas : Nié ?

Après avoir tabassé les Vivi.

Roxas : Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, ça ne servirait à rien…

-Mystère n° 4 :-

Roxas : Tiens un miroir… Miroir, miroir, dis-moi qui est le plus beau ?!

C'est alors qu'un dark Roxas sortit du miroir.

Roxas : Je suppose que je dois encore lui taper dessus… Ces énigmes sont très énigmatiques…

Après un combat, Pence débarque et remarque son reflet dans l'eau.

Pence : Wah !! J'ai eu peur !

Roxas : Normal…

Pence : …

-Mystère n°5 :-

Roxas : Un sac, et trois poubelles… Mais, il bouge !!!

Après s'être agrippé au sac et avoir fait du saut d'obstacle (chose totalement logique, ça va de soi), un chien sort du sac.

Pence : Ce mystère n'était pas bien mystérieux !

Roxas : Hum, j'aimerais quand même comprendre comment ce chien a fait pour sortir alors que le sac est encore fermé… (véridique)

-Mystère n°6 : -

Tous les gentils compagnons débarquent alors au sommet de la colline.

Olette : Maintenant, le mystère du train fantôme… Il paraît qu'il n'y a ni conducteur, ni passager, personne ne sait où il va ni d'où il vient…

Roxas : Et on est assez bête pour poiroter ici et attendre ça ?

Hayner : Ben ouais…

Roxas : D'accord je voulais juste être sur.

-- Quelques minutes plus tard --

Roxas : Regardez !! Le train !! Alors c'était vrai !!

Olette : Y a rien…

Pence : Vous croyez que c'est encore les glaces de ce matin…

Hayner : Decidemment…

De retour dans leur ville :

Roxas : Et le dernier mystère alors ?

Hayner : Laisse tomber ! C'était bidon !

Roxas : Plus que les autres ?

Pence : C'est le manoir hanté…

Roxas : Bon très bien, je vais aller y faire un tour, de toute façon j'ai que ça à faire…

Au manoir :

Pence : Il paraît qu'une fille apparaît toujours à la fenêtre…

--flash--

Roxas : Tiens ? Je suis à l'intérieur du manoir ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce ? Tiens plein de dessins moches, on dirait moi l'espèce de tache jaune de dos !

Elyon : Quelle perspicacité !

Roxas : Et c'est quoi cette pièce toute blanche aseptisée ?

Naminé : --chante-- Oh yeahh ! C'est difficiiiiile de vivre dans un donjonnn quand on a la pneumoniiiiie !

Roxas : Oh non ! La folle de l'autre jour !! Mais qui es-tu ?

Naminé : Je suis une sorcière !!! Grimoiiiiiiiiire !

Roxas : Ok… Quel genre de sorcière ?

Naminé : A terryfing, terrorist !

Roxas : Je vois qu'y a pas que moi qui abuse des glaces... Et tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais là ?

Naminé : Tu n'aurais jamais du exister Roxas.

Roxas : Oh moins c'est clair…

Naminé : Pardon j'aurais pas du te dire ça, ça ne se fait pas… Même si c'est vrai…

Roxas : … Et à part ça, pourquoi je suis dessiné partout ?

Naminé : Tu es ma muse !

Roxas : Ok…

--fin du flash--

Pence : Pff en fait c'était qu'un rideau, ils sont vraiment nuls ces mystères !

Roxas : Un rideau ouais… Mais c'est quoi ce monde de fou ?

Pence : J'ai envie d'une glace…

Roxas : …

Ailleurs :

Ansem : Pourquoi lui avoir montré le train ?

Diz : Parce qu'il a pas pu aller à la plage le pauvre…

Ansem : Et c'est quoi tous ces mystères dans sa ville ?!

Diz : En fait la ville a été programmée sous Windows Vista et on a eu la flemme de réparer tous les bugs.

Ansem : …

--Flash--

Deux membres du MIB se retrouvent devant la mer.

MIB1 : La mer, qu'on voit danser !!

MIB2 : Alors comme ça vous chantez ?

MIB1 : En vérité je suis en train de parler aux baleines !

MIB2 : … Il faut faire attention…

MIB1 : Oui je sais, le membre 0 de l'organisation est de retour…

---- Jour n°6 ----

Roxas : Encore la vie de Sora… Je pourrais écrire un film !

Au repère :

Roxas : Salut les gens ! Tiens, mais pourquoi ils me voient pas ?! Attendez !! --sors du repère--

Axel : Roxas ! Te revoilà !

Roxas : Tiens, Axel ! Comment ça va ?!

Axel : Roxas ! Tu te souviens de moi ! Je suis ému !!!

Roxas : Euh, ouais, ouais !

Axel : Hum, attends je vérifie… Il faut que je te pose une question pour vérifier si c'est bien toi… De quelle couleur sont mes sous-vêtements ?!!

Roxas : ………

--motte de foin qui vole--

Axel : Je le savais, tu ne te souviens pas… prépare-toi à --freeze--

Roxas : --souffle -- Merci seigneur !

Diz : Viens au manoir !! Nous rediffusons tous les épisodes de Buffy contre les vampires !

Roxas : Chouette j'arrive !

Au manoir :

Roxas : Zut !! Je suis poursuivi par les être blancs !! Et le manoir est fermé !! Comment faire ?

Elyon : Utilise un nain !

Roxas : … Hum voyons, j'ai une clé… Il y a une serrure… Euréka !!

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Roxas : Je connais cet endroit… C'est bizarre mais…

Anastasia : Des images me reviennent, comme le souvenir tendre, d'une ancienne ritournelle autrefois en décembre !

PAF (coup de keyblade sur la tête à Anastasia).

Roxas : Ca va pas commencer maintenant ! --entre dans la pièce aseptisée-- Ces dessins, ça me rappelle…

--flash--

Axel : Roxas, où vas-tu ?

Roxas : Jme tire, j'en ai marre de cette secte ! On a même pas de cadeau de fidélité !

-- violons/harpe/piano/flûte à bec/accordéon on --

Axel : Roxaaaaaaas ! Ne pars pas ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

Roxas : Et pourtant il le faut, je dois partir ! Adieu !

Axel : Roxas !!

--fin du flash--

Naminé : Alors tu te souviens ?

Roxas : J'ai décidé de m'expatrier à Smallville… Je comprends pourquoi maintenant…

C'est alors que Diz apparut, encore entouré de tous les symboles de Matrix.

Diz : Naminé, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour état d'ébriété sur la voix publique.

Naminé : Nooon ! Lâchez-moi !!! Roxas !!

Roxas : Quoi tu veux pas de l'aide quand même ?

Naminé : Arg !!

Et ils disparurent dans les ténèbres.

Roxas : Bon je vais continuer la visite moi.

Autre pièce :

Roxas : Tiens une table avec un dessin dessus, oh j'ai justement un stylo jaune dans la main, et si je dessinais dessus ! --gribouille--

Mais le sol se désintégra sous ses pieds.

Roxas : WAAAAAAH !!

PAF (bruit de Roxas qui tombe).

Roxas : Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ?!

Et Roxas avança dans le sous-sol mystérieux.

Voix : Votre attention s'il vous plait, la société va bientôt fermer, je répète…

Roxas : --mains sur ses oreilles-- Encore ces voix dans ma tête !!

Voix : Votre attention sil vous plait, promotion sur les poireaux au rayon fruits et légumes!

Roxas : …

Après une succession de flash (gordon), Roxas continua sa visite, et se retrouva devant un super ordinateur.

Ordinateur : Bienvenue sur Windows Vista !

Roxas : Nooooooon ! --tape dessus comme un forcené--

Ce qui entraîne (logiquement) l'ouverture d'une porte…

Roxas : Tiens ! Dingo ! Donald ! Dans des espèces de cocons de verre... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? On fabrique de clones ou quoi ?

Voix : Bienvenue dans la station expérimentale Pearl !

Roxas : …

Axel : Roxas !!

Roxas : C'est pas vrai, il est toujours là lui !

Axel : Tu te souviens de moi cette fois ?

Roxas : Ouais, j'avais enfoui ces souvenirs très loin…

Axel : Bats-toi !!

Roxas : Ok !! --sors ses keyblades--

Axel : Quoi ?! Deux keyblades !

Roxas : Je l'ai eu en promo.

Elyon : Et pour l'achat de deux keyblades, recevez deux keyblades !

Et Roxas ressorti vainqueur une fois de plus.

Elyon : T'as pas le choix de toute façon sinon je peux plus continuer l'histoire…

Roxas : Ce serait fâcheux en effet…

Roxas continua sa petite expédition et débarqua dans une salle tout aussi aseptisée dans laquelle siégeait Sora, endormi dans son cocon de verre.

Roxas : Enfin je te vois en vrai… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette coupe de cheveux ?

Diz : Roxas, tu es enfin là.

Roxas : Mais c'est pas vrai, on peut pas être tranquille cinq secondes !

Diz : Je suis un serviteur du monde, et toi Roxas, tu es l'élu, tu dois rétablir l'équilibre dans la force !

Roxas : Je te haiiiis !!

Diz : --haussement d'épaule-- Je m'en fous dans 10 secondes tu vas disparaître !

Roxas : Arg…

Diz : Ben oui, partage un peu tes neurones avec Sora, il en aura besoin.

Roxas : …

Et c'est comme ça que Roxas se fit absorber par Sora.

Roxas : Adieu, monde cruel !!! Pourquoi il faut que je sois connecté à un porc-épic !!!!

Elyon : PARCE QUE !!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que va t'il se passer maintenant ? Sora va t'il se réveiller ? Aura t'il suffisamment de neurones ? Verra t'on à nouveau Elyon et Cry ? D'autres personnages vont-ils intervenir ? Pourquoi certains écureuils volent ? Haagen Dazs va t'il développer les glaces à l'eau de mer ? Pourquoi les MIB ont utilisé Naminé pour effacer la mémoire de Sora ? Naminé va t'elle gagner la star ac ? Sera t'elle guérie de la pneumonie ? Vais-je avoir suffisamment d'idée à la con pour terminer chaque chapitre avec des questions inutiles ?

La suite, dans le prochain chapitre de Kingdom hearts 2, la parodie !


	3. Chapter 3

Encore merci pour vos commentaires ! Certains m'ont bien fait rire !! Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic avec assiduité (mais je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre, vous êtes mentalement atteints :D)

J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours ! Oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions, conseils, ou même des idées !! Ce chapitre est assez court, il s'arrête avant le monde de Mulan. La suite bientôt !

Enjoy ) !

-----------------------------------------------------------------

---------- Sora mode --------------------

Sora (se réveille) : Gné… euh… nié ?

Donald : Kschshaora !!!

Pour des raisons techniques, Donald sera entièrement retranscrit en français. Traducteur disponible dans toutes les pharmacies.

Donald : Sora !!

Sora : Rolala, j'ai une de ces gueules de bois ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Dingo : Hoho ! Vu le nombre de bouteilles que t'as enchaînée, tu m'étonnes !

Sora : J'ai la migraaaaaaaaine !

Elyon : En effet, tu donnerais mal à la tête à un doliprane !

Sora : Nié ? Qui t'es toi ?

Elyon : Une nouvelle coéquipière !

Sora : Pas intéressé.

Elyon : C'est pas comme si t'avais le choix.

Dingo : Sora ! Faisons la farandole tous ensemble pour célébrer nos retrouvailles !!

Jiminy : Wah ! J'ai bien dormi !

Sora : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé durant tout ce temps ? Pffou et je crois que j'ai pas encore décuvé…

Jiminy (sort son carnet) : Alors voyons, d'après mes notes…

Elyon : C'est une bonne situation ça scribe ?

Jiminy : Vous savez, moi je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bonne ou de mauvaise situation. Moi, si je dois résumer ma vie aujourd'hui avec vous, je dirais que c'est d'abord des rencontres. Des gens qui m'ont tendu la main, peut-être à un moment où je ne pouvais pas, où j'étais seul chez moi. Et c'est curieux de se dire que les hasards, les rencontres forgent une destinée... Parce que quand on a le goût de la chose, quand on a le goût de la chose bien faite, le beau geste, parfois on ne trouve pas l'interlocuteur en face je dirais, le miroir qui vous aide à avancer. Alors ce n'est pas mon cas, comme je disais là, puisque moi au contraire, j'ai pu : et je dis merci à la vie, je lui dis merci, je chante la vie, je danse la vie... Je ne suis qu'amour ! Et finalement, quand beaucoup de gens me disent "Mais comment fais-tu pour avoir cette humanité ?", je leur réponds très simplement, je leur dis que c'est ce goût de l'amour qui m'a poussé aujourd'hui à entreprendre une construction mécanique, mais demain qui sait ? Peut-être seulement à me mettre au service de la communauté, à faire le don, le don de soi..

Tous : …

Jiminy : Hum il y a marqué « Remercier Namine ».

Sora : C'est tout ?

Jiminy : Non il y a marqué aussi « Racheter une bouteille de malibu ».

Donald : …

Sora : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a fait avant ça… Hum… On a fermé des serrures, sauvé le monde, exterminé la souffrance et la famine sur Terre, sauvé le soldat Ryan…

Dingo : Hoho, je crois qu'on est reparti pour de nouvelles aventures !

Elyon : Youpi. 

A Twilight Town :

Sora : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit? Je suis dans le monde des minipouces ?

Hayner : Qui êtes-vous ? On aime pas les intrus ! Dégagez !

Sora : Accueil sympathique… Euh hum je suis Sora et voici Donald et Dingo.

Hayner : Mais où t'es allé pêcher une coiffure comme ça ?

Sora : … Hum… Bon merci pour votre accueil, je crois qu'on va y aller…

Gare de Twilight town :

Sora : Bon et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on...

C'est alors qu'apparut une armée d'êtres blancs, entourant nos compagnons jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus combattre.

Sora : Arg !!! Elyon, tu peux pas nous aider ?!

Elyon : Je viens de refaire ma manucure…

Mais arriva alors un étrange bonhomme de 50 cm de haut qui n'avait visiblement pas encore mué. Un indice sur son identité : deux oreilles noires dépassaient de son manteau. En un clin d'œil il détruisit tous les êtres blancs.

Donald : Le roi !!

Elyon : En voilà un au moins qui a pas oublié toutes les compétences apprises en 30 heures de jeu… M'enfin je dis ça…

Mickey : Je n'ai pas le temps de vous parler ! Prenez ce sac de munnies et prenez le train ! Allez oust !

Et il s'en alla en direction de la ville.

Sora : Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Donald : Hoho, je crois que l'on devrait écouter le roi.

Sora : Tu as raison.

Elyon : Et personne n'a l'idée de le suivre, histoire de, je sais pas moi, découvrir un peu ce qui se passe ?

Tous : …

Elyon : Ok…

Sora : Le roi n'était pas avec Riku, il faut que je retrouve Riku ! Et Kairi !

Elyon : J'ai comme un sentiment de déjà vu…

Sora : Allons prendre le train !!

Dans la gare :

Olette : Attendez !!

Sora : Mu ?

Hayner : On s'excuse pour tout à l'heure.

Sora : Ok. Tiens pourquoi je pleure moi ?

Dingo : Hoho, je crois que c'est parce que tes chaussures sont devenues trop petites.

Sora regarde ses tennis de taille 85 : Ouais t'as sûrement raison !

Et nos amis grimpèrent dans le train, après avoir fait leurs adieux déchirants à trois andouilles qu'ils venaient de rencontrer 15 secondes plus tôt.

Voix Off : Bienvenu dans Space Mountain, le voyage de la Terre à la Lune, si vous êtes enceinte où si vous avez des problèmes cardio-vasculaires, nous vous conseillons d'éviter le voyage. Veuillez garder vos mains et vos pieds à l'intérieur du véhicule…

Sora : Waaah !! On voit des étoiles !!!

Tour du magicien :

Sora : C'est fou ça, on arrive à un endroit sans même savoir qu'on y allait ! Wow ! Mais y a plein de coffres ici !

Après avoir ouvert tous les coffres (à noter la nouvelle chorégraphie pour les ouvrir, ça ferait pâlir de jalousie Sailor Moon), nos amis (mais tout est relatif) avancèrent vers le château.

Pat : Hohohoho !

Elyon : Tu viens de piquer la réplique de Dingo là…

Pat : Chut ! Je viens d'introduire plein de sans-cœurs dans la tour du magicien, comme ça il sera bientôt détruit ! Héhé !

Donald & Dingo : Pat Hibulaire !!!

Sora : Vous le connaissez ?

Pat : Oh non pas vous !

Donald : Oui ça fait environ 2000 numéros du journal de Mickey qu'on se le coltine…

Sora : Ok… Bon écoute Pat Hétique…

Pat : Pat Hibulaire !

Sora : Ouais, peu importe, aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous expliquer ce que tu fais là ?

Pat : C'est Maléfique qui m'envoie !

Sora : Ah ben tu peux repartir.

Dingo : Hohoho !

Pat : Comment ça ?

Sora : Maléfique c'est pas l'espèce de sorcière travestie à qui on a mis une raclée ?

Pat : Quoi ?!

Sora : Bon on a pas de temps à perdre ici, allons-y !

Pat : Et !! Mais… Mais !! Attendez !

Dans la tour :

Sora : Wah ! Y a des étoiles partout ! On se croirait chez Princesse Starla !

Cry : Et les joyauuuuux magiques !

Sora : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

Elyon : L'ambiance sonore.

Après avoir monté des marches…

Dingo : Hohoho, je peux pas me suicider dans le vide y a un mur invisible !

…Et latté des sans cœurs…

Sora : Ils m'avaient pas manqué eux…

…Ils arrivèrent tout en haut de la tour.

Yen Sid : Hoooo ! Vous êtes là ! Je savais que vous alliez arriver !!! L'eniiiiiiigme est la suivannnnnnnnteeee ! GNNNNEEUUHHEUHHH GnéééééééhhhhhaaaaOhhhhh !

Sora : Pourquoi il a les pupilles dilatées ?

Elyon : Il a sûrement du lécher des papillons toxiques…

Yen Sid : RAAAAAJJJGNNNNNNEEEEEEUUUHHHH… De la moooooortt !

Sora : D'accooooord…

Yen Sid : Laquelle de ces piles de linge a été lavée avec la lessive des dieux ?!

Sora : Il va pas nous faire un remix de tous les films et émissions télés…

Yen Sid : Hum, je peux voir votre passé, votre présent et votre futur. Je peux voir aussi les prochains chiffres gagnants du loto.

Sora : Donne-nous le futur ça suffira pour l'instant…

Yen Sid : Vous devrez affronter de nouveaux ennemis : des Similis, mais aussi des Sans-cœurs. Votre tâche sera deux fois plus dure. D'autant plus qu'un groupe de Similis plus intelligents vont vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues : les 13 membres du MIB.

Cry : O RLY ?

Sora : Génial…

Yen Sid : Les Similis correspondent à des personnes qui étaient fortes autrefois…

Sora : Et dans le premier épisode ils étaient cachés ?

Yen Sid : Tant qu'il y aura des ténèbres dans le cœur des gens, il y aura toujours des Sans-cœurs.

Dingo : Mais alors si on arrive à mettre de la lumière dans le cœur de tous, il n'y aura plus de sans-cœurs ?

Elyon : Et un monde en paix.

Yen Sid : Mais toi Buffy tu es l'élue. Tu dois te battre contre les forces du mal.

Sora : Non moi c'est Dora.

Yen Sid : Tu es la clé.

Sora : J'admire le jeu de mot.

Yen Sid : Arrêtez de m'interrompre !!!!

Tous : Ok.

Yen Sid : Bon maintenant va voir à coté, les bonnes fées t'ont préparé de nouveaux vêtements pour ton voyage.

Pièce d'à coté :

Bonnes fées : Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! tire les joues

Sora : XD !

Bonnes fées : Bon voilà ton nouveau costume, et comme l'auteur a pas envie d'écrire 15 lignes de « Rouge ! », « Vert ! », « Bleu ! », on te le donne direct de la bonne couleur.

Sora : Wah merci c'est cool !

Yen Sid : Voilà, vous pouvez maintenant partir. Regardez, j'ai retrouvé un vieil ami pour vous !

Et derrière lui apparut l'objet le plus utile de la saga.

Donald : Le gummi ship !

Elyon : Non !!!! Pas le lego ship!!

Sora : C'est ça ou tu te déplaces à pied…

Elyon : Non mais vraiment, les créateurs ont du perdre un pari. J'imagine bien la discussion. « Je te parie que je peux créer un jeu avec un gosse d'1m50 chaussant du 85, et attends, attends ! Il se battra avec un objet ridicule… Voyons… Une bible ? Ah nan ça a déjà été fait dans Shadow Hearts… Une clé !! Ouais jte jure ! Dans le monde de Disney ! Pourquoi Disney ? Bah je sais pas ! En même temps tu connais beaucoup de mondes où les persos sont des canards ou des souris portant leurs c sur leur tête ? Tu prends le pari ? Ok ! Je rajoute même un truc. Ils conduiront un vaisseau que tu construiras toi-même avec tes legos. Si, si jte jure ! »

Tous : …

Tic & Tac : Assistance technique bonjour ! Contents de vous revoir à bord du vaisseau.

Elyon : Je monte dans ce vaisseau… Je monte dans un assemblage de legos construit par des écureuils…

Sora : Je prends les commandes !

Elyon : Et dirigé par un ado coiffé avec une dynamite… Adieu monde cruel !!!!

--- Forteresse oubliée ---

Sora : Oula ! Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ici ?!

Dingo : Hoho, on dirait une poubelle géante, y a des tuyaux partout, c'est moche !

Sora : Allons voir ça de plus près !

Après avoir fait un peu de shopping dans la ville, mais pas trop parce qu'on est fauché, nos compagnons croisèrent un autre canard.

Donald : Oncle Picsou !

Picsou : Donald ! Je cherche la recette d'une nouvelle glace, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le bon goût ! Ca m'énerve !!!

Elyon : Pourquoi est-ce que je sens venir le drame… ?

Donald : C'est mon oncle, il est multimillionnaire.

Sora : Et il pourrait pas nous glisser quelques munnies ?

Donald : Haha !

Sora : …

Quelques mètres plus loin…

Youfie : Sora !! Dingo !! Donald !

Sora : Roh non pas elle… --sourire crispé-- Youfie !!!

Youfie : Ca fait longtemps ! Ca va ? Rejoignez-nous à la maison de Merlin, tout le monde vous attend !

Sora : Ok, on arrive !

--- Maison de Merlin ---

Léon : Je le savais !

Sora : De quoi ?

Léon : Ta coupe de cheveux ne peut pas être naturelle !

Sora : …

Aerith : Oh, vous êtes là, j'avais l'espoir de vous revoir, oh je sens tout le pouvoir des fleurs m'envahir, vous avez vu j'ai aussi troqué ma tenue rose, contre une autre tenue rose, oh c'est tellement fantastique…

Sora : Si tu le dis…

Aerith : Oui, l'essentiel c'est d'être ensemble.

Elyon : T'as de la chance d'être déjà morte dans un jeu…

Aerith : Hu ?

Léon : Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose, suivez-moi.

Sans attendre, il partit en direction de la forteresse.

Aerith : Oh, tenez, Léon a pensé que ça vous ferez plaisir ! –- tend quelque chose—

Sora : Une carte ? Wah !!!! Un pass Eurodisney !!!!!

Aerith : Nan c'est encore mieux ! Une carte de membre de notre club !

Sora : …

Dingo : Hohoho.

--- Devant la forteresse ---

Léon : Regardez ça, ça grouille de sans-cœurs.

Sora : En effet ! Ca se reproduit vite ces bêtes la ! Ecoute, si tu nous paies, on s'en charge !

Léon : …

MIB : Jolie tenue !

Sora : Ha ! Tu m'as fait peur !

MIB : Haha !

C'est alors que des similis apparurent et Sora et Léon furent affligés d'une mission : protéger une porte !

Sora : Ca aussi c'est un pari perdu tu crois ?

Elyon : Assurément !

Après un combat ardu, nos amis se retrouvèrent face à l'étrange MIB.

MIB : Bravo !

Sora : Disparais, hors de ma vue !

MIB : Je fais ce que je veux !

Sora : Tu ne fais pas le poids !

MIB : Fais moi rire !

Sora : Oui, je suis unique !

MIB : Haha ! Stupide animal !

Sora : Marin d'eau douce !

MIB : Apprenti dictateur à la noix de coco!

Sora : Simili martien à la graisse de cabestan !

MIB : Bayadère de carnaval !

Sora : Espèce de cyranno à quatre pattes !

MIB : Bachi-bouzouk !

Sora : Bon l'auteur, je veux bien croire que t'as trouvé une page des meilleurs jurons du Capitaine Haddock, mais ça suffit là !

MIB : Haha, je m'en vais !

Sora : Ouais c'est ça, casse-toi !

Donald : Sora, regarde !

Sora : Tiens, la carte de Léon, elle brille ?! Oh ! Une serrure !

Après une nouvelle jolie chorégraphie à la Creamy cette fois-ci…

Cry : Pampululu, pouvoir magique !

… La serrure fut fermée.

Sora : Bon ben je suis désolé Léon, mais la prochaine fois essaie de nous trouver une carte moins pourrie…

Léon : Mais c'était moi qui l'avais dessiné avec mes crayolas…

Sora : … A bientôt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Où nos héros vont-ils se retrouver maintenant ? Vont-ils réussir à débarrasser la forteresse des Sans-cœur ? Yen Sid entrera t'il en cure de désintox ? Pourquoi le fait que Léon ait fait la carte avec des crayolas me fait de la peine ? Pourquoi y a t'il un abruti dans la fic qui chante des génériques télés ? Pourquoi cet abruti rit-il en voyant ça ? Pourquoi Aerith porte t'elle du rose, et surtout pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans la mer à nourrir les poissons ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut aujourd'hui ? C'est vrai quoi, je voulais racheter du malibu pour Sora ! Pourquoi 1 1 11 selon Van Damme ? Pourquoi Van Damme ? Fera t'il une apparition dans cette fic ? Combien de questions est-ce que je peux trouver pour chaque fin de chapitre ? Quelle est la loi de la relativité selon Einstein ?

La suite et les réponses à ces questions dans les prochains chapitres de Kingdom hearts 2, la parodie !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !! Déjà désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour la suite, je prendrais pas le prétexte que j'ai beaucoup de boulot, parce qu'à vrai dire je suis dans un IUT section glandage. Mais j'avais beaucoup de boulot. Et surtout une maladie qui s'appelle la flemigite aigue. Mais je me soigne merci.

Euh sinon, oui merci encore pour vos commentaires !! Ralala chaque fois que j'en vois un j'ai un vieux sourire poney sur le visage (pire que Sora c'est pour dire !!!). Je suis désolée pour l'affichage de la page aussi, je comprends pas très bien comment marche fanfiction et en fait je m'en fous.

Hum à part ça pas grand chose à dire, je vois que ma tarétitude a atteint beaucoup d'entre vous. C'est grave. Nous vaincrons !!!

------ Préface ---------

Un jour, une discussion après avoir vu les reviews.

Cry : Non mais y a des lecteurs aussi déjantés que nous !!!

Elyon : C'est clair !!

Cry : Faudrait les intégrer dans la fic !

Elyon : Mais t'es fou ?? Après ce serait plus une parodie de Kingdom Hearts, ce serait plein de conneries sans aucun sens !

Cry : C'est pas déjà le cas ?

Elyon : …

Finalement l'idée à été rejetée.

--------------------------

------- LA TERRE DES DRAGONS --------

A peine arrivés, nos amis tombent nez à nez avec un monsieur/dame et une sorte de lézard.

Sora : Terre des dragons, terre des dragons, ils nous prennent vraiment pour des jambons dans ce jeu…

Mushu : Oh ! Sora !

Mulan : Tu les connais ?

Elyon : Tiens un travesti ! Seiya ?

Mulan : Nié ?

Mushu : Oui ? je les ai aidés dans leur dernière mission, autant dire que c'est grâce à moi qu'ils ont pu sauver le monde !

Sora : C'est pour ça qu'on s'amuse à se retaper les mondes et à rouvrir toutes les serrures qu'on a déjà fermées…

Mushu : …

Donald : Tu veux entrer dans l'armée ?

Mulan : Euh oui !

Dingo : Mais tu es une fille ?

Mulan : …

Sora & Donald : C'est une fille ?!!!

Elyon : Lucidité mon amie…

Sora : Dans ce cas on t'accompagne !

Elyon : Quoi toi aussi tu fantasmes sur les beaux militaires ?

Sora : …

--- Campement ---

Après une baston sans but, sinon montrer quel individu a le taux de testostérone le plus élevé, nos amis se mirent en rang devant le capitaine Shang.

Shang : Comment tu t'appelles toi ?!

Mulan : Ping !

Shang : Et toi ?

Elyon : Pong.

Shang : … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, les femmes ne sont pas acceptées dans notre bastion !

Sora : Parce qu'un canard et un chien oui ?

Shang : …

Shang : Bon écoutez nous sommes une armée ! Nous devons nous préparer à combattre le redoutable Shan Yu !

Elyon : Trois pèlerins constituent ton armée ?

Shang : Mes soldats sont meilleurs que tes compagnons !

Elyon : Soldats ! Quel est votre métier ?!

Sora&Dingo&Donald : AOUUUUH !

Elyon : Tu vois, j'ai amené plus d'abrutis que toi.

Shang : …

Après explications des règles du jeu, c'est à dire faire un tas de missions dont le seul but est de récupérer des bulles jaunes de motivation.

Sora : Parce que ça te motive toi les bulles jaunes ?

Nos amis se rendirent dans un village pommé.

Elyon : Ce monde est d'un ennui remarquable…

Sora : Regarde, je viens de trouver le plan du village !

Elyon : Parce que tu comptais te pommer entre les trois maisons ?

Mushu : J'ai appris que Shan Yu était dans une grotte à coté !!

Sora : Allons-y comme ça Mulan pourra prouver qu'elle n'est pas si pitoy… Qu'elle est compétente !

Arrivés dans ladite grotte :

Sora : Mince ! C'est une embuscade ! Et j'ai oublié de débrancher l'aspirateur !

De son coté le méchant est content de son piège et se marre en silence. Mais vraiment en silence parce que la séquence est en voix off.

Après un combat où Mulan aura en effet servi à rien, mais on va quand même faire semblant qu'elle a été utile, nos amis rejoignent le village. Pour partir deux secondes après à la recherche du capitaine.

Après être montés au sommet du mont enneigé, nos amis se retrouvent nez à nez avec Shan Yu et son armée… d'insectes.

Sora : Pourquoi tout le charisme du personnage vient de disparaître instantanément ?

Soldats : On s'en charge !

Mulan : Non !

C'est alors que notre coéquipière fort utile s'empare de l'espèce de dynamite et fait sauter le haut de la montagne créant ainsi une avalanche. L'avalanche ensevelit le méchant et ses insectes playmobil, mais aussi le reste de l'équipe. Bravo Mulan !

Dingo : Hohoho, on dirait que l'auteur est la dessous !

Elyon : Erf !! T'es un bon chien sauveteur dis donc !

Mushu : Bravo ma fille !

Shang : Une fille ?! Tu es une fille ?! Je suis choqué, moi qui avais placé toute ma confiance en toi !

Elyon : La crédibilité Disney est incroyable quand même…

Pendant ce temps là (à Vera Cruz ?), sous la neige.

BRRRRR ! --bruit de la main de Shan Yu qui sort de la neige--

Shan Yu : Mangeeeeeer cerveeeeeeelllllllle !

Elyon : He's alive !!! Alive !!!

Mulan : Vite il faut aller à la cité impériale !!

--Cité impériale--

Mulan : Shan Yu n'est pas mort !

Shang : Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ?

Sora : Parce qu'elle dit la vérité !

Elyon : Argument percutant…

Mais le méchant arriva.

Shang : Je protège l'empereur ! --chope l'empereur et ferme les portes derrière lui--

Elyon : Et attends !! LAISSEZ-MOI ENTREEEEEER !

Mais nos amis se débarrassèrent rapidement du guignol aux insectes.

Empereur : Narta Mulan…

Mulan : Non moi c'est Fa Mulan.

Empereur : Ouais bon c'est pareil. Tu as déshonoré ta famille, t'es faite passer pour un garçon, abusé de ton commandant…

Sora : Ah ouais ?!

Empereur : C'est pour ça que je t'offre une épée moche qui fait trois fois ton poids.

Sora : C'est déjà mieux qu'une ceinture moche.

Elyon : Comment t'es au courant pour cette ceinture ?!!

Sora : Quelle ceinture ?

Elyon : XD !

Sora : Oh l'épée brille !

Donald : C'est une serrure !

Après une chorégraphie designée par Mia Frye, nos amis décident de quitter le monde (pas) merveilleux de la terre des dragons (qu'on cherche toujours).

Sora : Nous devons partir.

Empereur : Nous en sommes chagrinés.

Sora : Ca respire la sincérité !

----- CHATEAU DE LA BETE ------

Elyon : Pffou le monde précédent était vraiment naz ! Non vraiment, même pas moyen de faire des vannes correctes…

Sora : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce grognement ?

Donald : Ton ventre.

Sora : Ah ouais…

C'est alors qu'une armée de sans cœurs débarqua.

Sora : Il y en a trop !! Il nous faut de l'aide !!

Comme par magie, la Bête entra dans la pièce et joua au pushing ball avec les sans cœurs.

Sora : La passe !

Avant de passer près de nos compagnons et de les dégager d'un coup de la main.

Elyon : Je te conseille de pas faire ça. Je tiens un clavier magique entre mes mains, si je veux dans deux secondes je peux te munir d'un t-shirt rose moulant et d'une crête le tout pour te faire danser la tecktonik sur la dernière chanson de Lorie.

Bête : … -matte la rose- Mon précieeeeeuuuuuuuuux. --s'en va--

Sora : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?!!

Dingo : Hoho il doit avoir des problèmes.

Donald : KFCHHEJKKZSAPSLL !!

Elyon : Mince, dans sa chute il a fait tomber son traducteur. --remet l'appareil en place--

Donald : KFH… 1, 2, 1, 2, je disais qu'il n'aurait pas du nous taper !

Elyon : Intervention percutante.

--Dans le hall--

Dingo : Ho, j'ai cru voir une dame en haut des escaliers !

Donald : Ca doit être Belle.

Elyon : Bella ??!!!!!!!! Edward Cullen est là aussi ?!!

Sora : T'étais obligé de le placer, hein ?

Elyon : C'est juste le début !

--Moment propagande : Avis à tous les lecteurs assidus et complètement dégénérés de cette fic -- balance un yo-yo hypnotique -- vous devez lire Fascination, le premier tome des livres de Stephenie Meyer ! --

Sora : Ca devrait être puni par la loi ce que tu fais…

Donald : Belle !

Belle : Oh ! Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir ! La Bête est tellement bizarre en ce moment.

Dingo : Où est-il ?

Belle : A l'ouest.

Sora : Il est à l'ouest ?

Belle : Oui. Enfin dans l'aile Ouest. C'est pareil. Mais ce n'est pas la raison de votre visite ?

Sora : Non on vient faire du tourisme --sors l'appareil photo--

Belle : …

Sora : Bon on va chercher les domestiques prisonniers !

Belle : Mais je t'en ai même pas encore parlé !

Sora : Ouais, mais l'auteur en a marre d'écrire le scénario. Elle préfère écrire des conneries.

--Dans l'aile Ouest--

Sora : Et si je poussais cette armoire… Oh une porte !!

Armoire : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!! --se replace--

Sora : Oh l'armoire, elle me paaaaarle !

Elyon : Pourtant je vois pas de glaces à l'eau de mer…

Après une autre tentative pour bouger l'armoire…

Armoire : Vous ne connaissez pas la malédiction du maître ?

Sora : Non. Mais on s'en fout.

Armoire : C'était par une froide nuit d'hiver…

Dingo : Hohoho.

Sora : Bon venez, on entre !

Et ils aboutirent dans une nouvelle pièce sombre.

Sora : Regardez, la porte, elle bouuuuuuuge !

Après avoir battu une porte (si, si), nos amis sont contents.

--dialogue original--

Dingo : C'est sûrement la porte du cachot.

Sora : Oui.

Donald : Libérons les domestiques !

Sora : Oui faisons vite !

--fin du dialogue original, sa puissance me sidère--

Sora : Oh regardez, la théière elle me paaaaaarle !

Elyon : Mais c'est pas vrai, ce monde est aromatisé à l'opium ou quoi ?

Chandelier : Je vais vous raconter la terrible légende du maître…

Sora : Oh le chandelier il me…

PAF (bruit de baffe dans la tête de Sora).

Après une jolie histoire sur une mendiante ensorceleuse et autres vendeuses d'allumettes, nos amis sont touchés (il leur en faut pas beaucoup), et gobent bien sur toute l'histoire sans poser de question. Même si on leur avait raconté que des aliens armés de tractopelles se prenant pour des fourchettes avaient bâti le château Disney, ils l'auraient cru. Et d'ailleurs qui d'autre aurait pu bâtir le château Disney hein, tu te le demandes pas ?

Sora : Le lecteur te répondra pas en instantané…

Elyon : Je devrais écrire mes fics sur msn.

De retour dans la première pièce sombre, Big ben (parce que l'horloge aussi elle paaaarle), montre le chemin à Sora.

Big ben : Attention les statues sont agressives.

Sora : Oh les statues elles m'attaaaaaaquent !

Elyon : …

Ils arrivèrent alors jusqu'à la chambre de la Bête qui est en pleine discussion philosophique sur le sens profond de la vie avec un homme en noir. Après avoir éclairci les idées de la Bête (c'est à dire le tatanner à coup de keyblade), celui-ci nous avoue qu'il a été manipulé par l'organisation. Sans déconner.

Yoda : La peine mène à la colère, la colère mène au coté obscur de la force.

Sora : CQFD.

La Bête décide alors de faire ses excuses à Belle, parce que décidément il a pas été très sympa ces derniers temps. Mais cette dernière essaie de jouer les héroïnes. Le genre de syndrome « j'essaie d'aider le héros mais finalement je me prends une branche et c'est lui qui doit venir me sauver ».

Après être arrivés dans la salle de bal, la donzelle prend son courage à deux mains et s'enferme sur le balcon, nous laissant le sale boulot.

Sora : Je trouve que l'intelligence et les techniques des sans-cœurs sont en croissance exponentielle.

Elyon : C'est pas faux. Appuie sur triangle, cherche pas !

Cry : Croix, rond, carré et triaaaangle !

Elyon : Tiens, je me disais bien qu'il manquait quelque chose…

Après un combat plus ou moins acharné selon votre capacité d'appuyage forcené sur les deux touches de votre mannette, la Bête s'excuse auprès de Belle. Ceci après le passage éclair de notre cher Xaldin, histoire de faire signaler que c'est grâce à lui qu'on a le symbole X imprégné sur le pouce.

Bête : Belle je suis désolé.

Sora : Bon j'ai envie d'éviter l'instant nostalgie. Hop je scelle une serrure et je m'en vais ! Tchao les… euh objets divers et variés.

----------------------------------

Dans quel monde nos héros vont-ils encore atterrir ? D'autres objets vont-ils encore tenter de communiquer ? Y aura t'il de vrais dragons ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours battre un guignol pour sceller une serrure ? C'est une règle mathématique ? J'ai plus de maths !!!!!!! C'était pas une question ? Pourquoi les maths ? Pourquoi Chuck Norris n'est pas encore intervenu dans cette fic ? Est-ce qu'une hirondelle peut porter une noix de coco ? Comment fait un manchot qui veut danser la tecktonik ? Mais le plus important, qui a construit le château Disney ? Et qui a mis tout cet opium dans le château de la Bête, c'est vrai quoi j'ai une migraine infernale !

La suite au prochain épisode !!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut la compagnie ! Ouais, je sais j'ai abusé au niveau des délais, et j'ai même pas d'excuse parce que j'ai pratiquement rien fichu de toutes mes looooongues vacances. J'essaierai de faire la suite plus rapidement pour la prochaine fois :p ! Je vous promets rien, mais je ferais de mon mieux !

Donc voilà la nouvelle partie de l'histoire, avec le Colisée, le monde de Disney et tout ça. J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant les absurdités que j'écris (la plupart des répliques débiles sont tirés d'un truc encore plus débile que cette fic, c'est pour dire !). Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, continuez à m'en laisser encore et encore :D !

--

Après un détour par la forteresse oubliée où nos amis retrouvent avec une joie non dissimulée leur ami Winnie en pleine séance de gym…

Sora : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Winnie chante: 118, 218 !!

… Et après avoir appris que des poils de barbe de Merlin sont éparpillés sur son lit (véridique), nos héros se voient assignés d'une nouvelle mission : récupérer les pages d'un livre.

Sora : Génial !

-- COLISEE --

Sora : Tiens, je me rappelle pas d'être venu ici.

Elyon : L'enfer !! J'étais sure que j'aurais jamais du monter dans le legoship…

Megara : Ah !!

Sora : Encore des sans cœurs !

Après avoir secouru la donzelle en détresse, nos amis commencent à lui taper la tchatche.

Megara : Je m'appelle Megara, mais mes amis m'appellent Meg.

Sora : Mais t'as pas d'amis !

Megara : … Il est toujours comme ça ?

--hochement général de tête en signe de désolation intense--

Sora : Comment va notre ami bodybuildé ?

Megara : Oh ça… C'est à dire qu'Hadès s'amuse à lui envoyer plein de monstres. Et ma vie sexuelle en pâtie pas mal, c'est pour ça que je comptais aller en enfer...

Sora : …

Megara : Vous voudriez pas lui en toucher un mot à ma place ?

Sora : Si j'avais jamais eu le choix dans ce jeu ça se saurait !

-- En enfer --

Sora : C'est bizarre, j'imaginais ça moins… Caverneux.

C'est alors qu'un homme en noir surgit de nul part en courant…

MIB : Fuyez !! Sauvez-vous !

… Avant de disparaître.

Sora : Euh ouais…

Elyon : De quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir peur ? J'ai pas vu Cry dans les parages pourtant…

Donald : Attention des sans-cœurs !

Elyon : Des sans-cœurs fleurs et parapluie… En enfer… Logique.

--Du coté d'Hadès :--

Hadès : Hum… Voyons voir, j'envoie des adversaires à Hercules, mais il les détruit… Ce qu'il me faudrait c'est…

Pat : Clark Kent ?

Hadès : Non… Quelqu'un de déjà mort !

Pat : Achille de Troie ?

Hadès : Non !! Quelqu'un d'autre !! Il nous faut un serial killer !

Pat : Un quoi ?

Hadès : Un serial killer !

Pat : Quoi ?

Hadès : Un serial killer !!

Pat : Ah ! Un serial killer !

Hadès : ……… Pourquoi l'auteur doit avoir des références si pourries ?

Notre dieu régional des enfers fit alors surgir des enfers THE personnage.

Auron : Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?!

Elyon : Auron !! Dis-tu voudrais pas faire partie de ma fic à temps plein, il faudrait juste que tu…

Cry : LEAVE AURON ALONE !!

Hadès : Dis, ça te dit de faire un marché?!

Auron : Pas moyen (il a adopté la VF depuis ma dernière fic). This is my story ! And you're not part of it ! (en fait la vo c'est plus classe)

C'est alors qu'Auron engagea le combat contre Hadès, et que nos héros, qui arrivent pile au bon moment, aidèrent notre ami pas très vivant. Manque de bol, Hadès est temporairement invincible, parce que sinon ça aurait pas été drôle, et nos amis n'ont pas d'autre choix que de s'enfuir, le tout avec un dieu des enfers qui doit avoir le thermostat déréglé.

Hadès : Ca chauffe !

Arrivés en lieu sur, nos amis prennent le temps de récupérer un peu leur souffle.

Sora : Alors toi aussi tu es un héros ?

Auron : Non je ne suis pas un hérooooooooooos !

Sora : …

Auron : Vous avez besoin d'un gardien ?

Sora : Euh non…

Elyon : Moi ! Moi ! Je veux !!

Sora : Mais bon tu peux nous être utile, donc on t'embarque avec nous !

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, nos amis se retrouvent nez à nez avec un colosse à trois têtes.

Elyon : Wander !! On a besoin de toi !!

Mais celui-ci se fit bloquer par la ruse (ironie inside) de nos héros.

-- Haut du colisée --

Sora : Tiens, salut Hercules ! La forme ?

Hercules : Imhotep, imhotep ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous êtes encore en mission ?

Sora : Ouais, on cherche des amis.

Hercules : … C'est une mission périlleuse, vous devriez voir Phil pour qu'il vous donne un bon entraînement !

Tous : NONNNNNN !! PAS LES TONNEAUX !!

Après avoir croisé Phil…

Elyon : C'est vraiment la ferme ce jeu : un chien, une souris, un canard, une chèvre…

Cry : Un oiseau, un enfant, une chèèèèèèèèvre !

Et cassé des pots (admirez l'évolution par rapport au dernier opus !), Hadès revient taper la causette.

Hadès : Salut Herc ! La forme ?

Sora : Hadès ! Ca tombe bien, il faut qu'on parle !

Hadès : Nié ? --pichnette dans la tête à Sora--

Cry : DON'T !

Elyon : Hadès, one point !

Hadès : Bon je voulais juste te prévenir que comme ce jeu traîne un peu, faut que tu remettes les pieds en enfer pour sauver ta demoiselle en détresse.

Sora : Je trouve ce scénario très original…

Hercules --siffle-- : Pégase aux pieds !

Dingo : Hohoho.

Hercules : Quoi Pégase ? Papa a été pris sous une avalanche du coté est de la montagne ? Et quoi, il y a des promos chez Quick ? Va Pégase, va retrouver Meg !

Sora : Bon et nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Hercules : J'ai un match avec des potes, je peux pas annuler, allez donc en enfer à ma place !

Sora : …

--Enfer (c'est le cas de le dire) --

Sora : Ils devraient penser à installer des escalators…

MIB : Oh ! Vous ! Odile c'est toi !!

Sora : Nié ?

MIB : Ah non c'était pas ça… Roxas !!

Sora : Aurait-il un trouble de la personnalité ?

MIB : Voyons voir, si le sujet ne répond pas, lui taper dessus jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… Hum ça ma va !

Sora : …

Dingo : Hohoho.

Donald : Oh ! Il a la pierre magique qui nous redonnera nos forces en enfer !!

MIB : Héhéhé, mais d'abord vous devez me combattre… --Fait apparaître son arme-- à Guitar Hero !!

BANG (bruit de Sora qui tombe par terre).

Elyon : Un pari perdu, un pari perdu…

Et nos amis entreprirent de tatanner la tête du guitariste amateur (c'est pas du rock, il se drogue pas).

MIB : Roxas ! Reviens-nous ! --disparaît--

Sora : Mais il est gâteux ce type !

Après avoir utilisé le pouvoir de la pierre magique, nos compagnons se retrouvent face aux méchants.

Sora : Tiens Pat Affixe.

Pat : …

Puis Hercules arrive pour nous sortir d'un combat périlleux, où au final on s'en sortait très bien sans lui.

Sora : Accepte la défaite Hadès !!

Hadès : Tais-toi tête à pics !

Puis de retour au Colisée partie supérieure, Hercules passe en mode dépressif/suicidaire.

Hercules : Hadès a raison ! Je ne suis qu'un raté !

Sora : Mais non…

Hercules : Je ne sers à rien !

Elyon : Comme le H de Hawaï.

Hercules : Oh je me sens si inutile !!

Dingo : Hohoho.

Donald : Roh ! C'est pas le moment de te laisser abattre !

Elyon : Prends un bio de Danone !

Sora : Bon c'est pas tout, mais avant que l'auteur te passe des chansons suicidaires pour t'aider à en finir, on part vers un autre monde !

Phil : Revenez quand vous voulez ! On a de l'entraînement à rattraper !!

Sora : … C'est ça !

Elyon : Mais la question existentielle est : Où est Auron ?

Dingo : Auron is in the kitchen !

Elyon : ...

Dingo : Hohoho.

-- CHATEAU DE DISNEY --

Sora : C'est ça votre château ? Ca doit être sympa de rentrer chez soi ! (vraie réplique)

Elyon : Je dois avoir de sérieux problèmes oculaires…

Après être sortis de la salle d'assemblage des legos, très jolie salle d'ailleurs, si on aime le style tuyauterie, nos compagnons atterrissent dans le jardin du château.

Elyon : Tout est vert. Une planète alien.

Sora : Tiens, regarde y a un château version parc de jeu Mac Donald au milieu du jardin.

Donald : On m'a appelé ?

Elyon : Comment tu connais MacDo toi ?

Sora : Ben y en avait un sur mon île !

Elyon : …

Après un petit repérage des lieux, on tombe sur la reine Minnie.

Sora : Jolie robe…

Minnie : Donald ! Dingo ! Vous êtes là !! --regard vers Sora-- Le roi m'avait bien prévenu que tu avais une coupe de cheveux invraisemblable, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça !!

Sora : …

Minnie : Il se passe des choses étranges par ici ! Il faut que vous préveniez les habitants du danger ! Sora, tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la salle d'audience.

Sora : Ok…

--Dans la salle d'audience--

Minnie : J'ai fait sceller cette salle.

Sora : Hum voyons… Une horde de sans cœurs à l'intérieur, très bon boulot !

Minnie : …

Après avoir exterminé les sans cœurs (ça devient lassant), Sora et la reine s'apprêtent à descendre au sous-sol pour s'assurer que la pierre angulaire va bien.

Sora : Pourquoi je dois me soucier de l'état de santé d'un caillou ?

Elyon : Une pierre… Dans un sous-sol… Des souvenirs de Star Ocean 3 me reviennent, mon dieu c'est affreuuuux !

Arrivés dans la salle, nos amis sont choqués de découvrir des ronces aux quatre coins de la salle.

Minnie : HA ! Des racines !!

C'est alors que Maléfique surgit d'entre les flammes.

Sora : C'est pas vrai elle est toujours en vie celle-là !

Maléfique : Sachez que je veux ce château, je me suis permise de refaire un peu la déco, c'était trop lumineux. Je pense appeler M6 pour qu'ils m'aident à tout retaper. --disparaît dans un grand rire de méchant--

Sora : Pourquoi tous les méchants rigolent de la même façon ?

Minnie : Il n'y a que Merlin qui puisse nous aider ! Il faut aller le voir !

Merlin : Pages jaunes n°416, vous m'avez appelé ?

Minnie : Merlin !

Merlin : Oh bigre, qu'est-il arrivé ici ?

Sora : Cette expression est encore employée de nos jours ?

Voyant la gravité de la situation, Merlin décide d'employer les grands moyens et de faire apparaître… Une porte !

Elyon : J'aurais plutôt opté pour un désherbant moi…

Merlin : Derrière cette porte se cache le coté obscur de la force !!

Cry : Come to the dark side, we have cookies !

Sora : Ok, très bien, je prends le risque ! Peut être qu'il y aura un rock'n roller coaster derrière cette porte !

--TIMELESS RIVER--

Sora : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Pourquoi je ressemble à Popeye ?

Elyon : Disney by day, in grey.

Dingo : Tiens la pierre angulaire est là.

Sora : Tiens Patapon est là aussi.

Pat : Bonjour, je cherche la vérité.

Sora : Pas vu, on cherche des cookies.

Pat : Pas vu non plus. Ca alors, cette satanée vérité est toujours ailleurs --s'en va--.

Sora : Je suppose qu'on doit le poursuivre…

Après avoir traversé quelques écrans en noir et blanc, nos amis retrouvent Pat et le frappent à coup de clé.

Pat : Non mais ça va pas ?! Mais d'où ils sortent ces tarés ?

Sora : Tu es sur que tu es bien Pat ?

Pat : Et toi, Berthe aux grands pieds ?

Sora : …

Pat : Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut que je retrouve celui qui m'a volé mon bateau !! Et vous allez m'aider !!

Sora : Ah ouais, et pourquoi on ferait ça ?

Pat : Parce que sinon tu resteras avec cette face d'édenté jusqu'à la fin du jeu !

Sora : …

C'est ainsi que nos amis partirent à la recherche du voleur de bateau. Après avoir traversé plusieurs fenêtres suspendues dans le vide, joué à Gulliver, sauvé des meubles et rencontré un Mickey visiblement atteint d'Alzheimer…

Sora : Il bug ou quoi ?

… Nos amis font une découverte surprenante…

Dingo : Mais alors ça veut dire qu'on est dans le passé ?

Elyon : Dommage qu'il y ait pas des points de lucidité en bonus dans ce jeu…

Dingo : Oh non !

Sora : On a volé la pierre angulaire.

Dingo : Si on ne ramène pas la pierre angulaire, le château va être recouvert par les ténèbres !

Cry : NOOOOOOOOO, DARKNESSSSSSSS !!

C'est alors que l'équipe à Sora se retrouve en face d'un deuxième Pat !

Sora : L'attaque des clones !! Nooooon !

Sora utilise alors sa méthode de négociation favorite, c'est à dire frapper comme un acharné. Après le combat, Pat fait apparaître une nouvelle porte.

Donald : Sora !

Sora : Ouais, ouais je connais la chanson, une clé, une serrure tout ça…

Et c'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle serrure fut fermée.

Sora : Bon ben, je crois qu'on peut rentrer hein…

Elyon : Personne n'a envie de dire à Pat qu'il va devenir un abruti notoire ?

Hiro Nakamura : --apparait subitement-- You must not change the future ! --se retéléporte--

Elyon : ...

Dingo : Hohoho.

_-Pendant ce temps là, au château Disney…-_

Minnie : Oh ! Les ronces ont disparues !

Tic & Tac : Ouaiiiiis ! Apéro pour fêter ça !

Sora --sort de la porte-- : Quelqu'un a dit apéro ?

Minnie : Oh merci à vous ! Grâce à votre bravoure, le château est sauvé !

Sora : Dites au roi Mickey que je le félicite d'avoir réussi à arrêter la drogue.

Minnie : ??

Daisy : AHHHHHHHHH tU Es Là !

Donald : Oh non non non !

Daisy : Où éTaIs-tU pAsSé ?! Donne-moi une bonne raison !!

Donald : Mais Daisy, je sauvais le monde !

Daisy : Tu me l'as déjà sortie celle là, HAAAAAAAAA !!

Sora : Encore une hystérique ?

Elyon : C'est récurrent dans cette fic.

Pendant que Daisy course Donald, Sora en profite pour sceller une nouvelle serrure, et nos amis quittent ce merveilleux monde pas du tout fantastique.

_/ ! Attention, cette partie de la fic ne sert strictement à rien, encore moins que dans le jeu !\_

--ATLANTA--

Ariel : Comme le ciel est beau après une tempête ! Oh, une vieille chaussette !

Et nos amis se retrouvèrent sous l'eau.

Elyon : Jpeux plus respiiiiiiiirer !! Ah si.

Ariel : Oh mes amis vous êtes là !

Sora : Arielle, tu es une sirène...

Ariel : Euh, oui mais...

Sora : Mi-femme, mi-thon.

Ariel : ...

Dingo : Hohoho, je suis une tortue !

Ariel : Vous savez quoi ?! On organise un super concours géant de singstar !

Sora : OMFG… --regard meurtrier vers l'auteur--

Elyon : MY GIFT IS MY SONG !

Cry : OUH OUH OUWA OUWA.

Sora : C'est fini, on les a perdus...

Inoubliable 12 : Pas tomber ! Pas traîner, pas traîner !!

Sora : Vous faites passer des castings ?

Ariel : Ouais on a un super jury composé de André Manoukian, Mya Frye, la meuf super liftée de la star Ac et Jean Pierre Foucault.

Sora : … Je veux repartir au vaisseau !

Dingo : N'oublie pas qu'il ne marche qu'aux visages heureux !

Sora : Et m…

Elyon : Aimeeeeeeeerrrrr c'est plus fort que touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !

Cry : C'est ma peiiiiiine, maximuuuuuuuuum !

Sora : Il faut que je trouve la touche off…

Cry : Olalala la macarena !

Elyon : Baila baila conmigo !

Sora : Oh ! LA CROIX WINDOWS !

Cry : Regarde ! Un tapis DDR !

Elyon : Trop bien on va pouvoir chanter tout en d…

………SYSTEM OUT………

Comment Sora a t'il pu accéder à la croix Windows ? Va t'il se faire massacrer par l'auteur pour ça ? Et d'ailleurs cette dernière pourra t'elle faire une partie de DDR avec le co-auteur ? Est-ce qu'on s'en tamponne le coquillard avec une patte de mouche de la vie des auteurs ? Pourquoi Pat est-il devenu un demeuré ? Comment Mickey a t'il pu sortir de désintox ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il a une voix d'eunuque à présent ? La crise économique atteindra t'elle le joyeux monde des héros ? Phil est-il un fétichiste des tonneaux ? Pourquoi Twilight sort-il si tard en France ? La fin du monde aura t'elle lieu le 21 décembre 2012 ?

Toutes ces réponses (ou ptete pas), dans la suite de la parodie de Kingdom Hearts !


End file.
